Heracles (Horse Monarch)
Tier: 5-C Name: Heracles, title "Horse Monarch" Origin: Toriko Gender: Female Classification: Gourmet Beast (Capture Level - 6200), Phantom Beast Herac, One of the Eight Kings Age: At least tens of thousands of years old Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level normally, Planet level with Herac Breath (obliterated a piece of NEO and drilled through the globe with a full breadth) Range: A few kilometers physically (Heracles is 22km high), thousands of kilometers with breath attacks Speed: Relativistic via powerscaling Durability: Planet level (superior than the likes of neospawns) Lifting Strength: Class P+ Striking Strength: Class ZT Stamina: Extremely high Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Unknown Weakness: None notable Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, enhanced senses, immortality (longevity), Gourmet Cells (specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body), extremely powerful lungs (capable of inhaling all air in her surrounding area, enough to create a vacuum around her), can impart her aura in her footsteps (a footprint from Heracles contained her aura from thousands of years ago) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Gourmet Cells': Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human, or in the case of all Capture Beasts, an animal with increased physical capabilities, and taste. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. ⦁'Herac Kick': Heracles swings her rear leg and hits her opponents with her hoof. This kick is powerful enough, that upon collision with an attack of equal power, the shock is visible from outer space. Toriko's Blue Appetite Demon claims that if the the kick had struck him, it would've been strong enough to launch him into space. ⦁'Destroy Breath': Heracles inhales an intense amount of air within the specified area where she resides, creating a vacuum which completely deprives the area of air. Any living creature or plant within the area which the technique was used in that require air begin to whither and eventually die due to the lack of oxygen in order to keep alive. ⦁'Herac Breath': After inhaling all the air within the area with Destroy Breath, Heracles exhales it from her mouth with extreme force. The torrent of pressurized air created destroys any creatures in its path and, if fired downwards, bores through the Earth and out the other side where it escapes the planet into space. Others Note: Not to be confused with any other Heracles in fiction, or the mythological one. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko